prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sexxxy Eddy
|death_date = |birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |death_place = |resides= |billed= Very Long Beach, California |trainer= |debut= April 23, 1999 |retired= }} Eddy Dorozowsky (April 13, 1978) is a Canadian professional wrestler and former promoter, best known by his ring name SeXXXy Eddy. He has competed in several North American independent promotions including Chikara, Combat Zone Wrestling, IWA Mid-South, Jersey All Pro Wrestling, Northern Championship Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, and has toured Europe with International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom and westside Xtreme wrestling. Eddy is also the co-founder of the International Wrestling Syndicate along with PCP Crazy F’N Manny and Nixon Stratus. As part of his controversial in-ring persona, heavily influenced by "Ravishing" Rick Rude and Shawn Michaels, he has wrestled in a considerable number of mixed and intergender matches with numerous female wrestlers. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Total Sexstasy'' (Imploding senton bomb) *'Signature moves' **Moonsault **''Porn Splash'' (High-angle frog splash) **''Sex on the Beach'' (Split-legged moonsault) **''SeXXXy-Plex'' (Wheelbarrow suplex) **''Thrill to Kill'' (Reverse piledriver) **''X-Rated'' (Slingshot 450° splash) **''Vaginal Claw'' *'Managers' **Mistress Nathalie Rose **Motivator of Madness **D-Vyn **Hottie Hollie **Rachelle **Mike Lyons **Epiphany Championships and accomplishments *'Acclaim Pro Wrestling' **APW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chaz Lovely *'Canadian Wrestling Action' **CWA I-TV Championship (1 time) **CWA King of the Ring 2011 *'Combat Revolution Wrestling' **CRW Talisman Championship Contract (1 time) **CRW Quebec Championship (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 time)1 - with Chri$ Ca$h, Nate Webb and J.C. Bailey *'Dramatic Dream Team' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Elite Wrestling Action' **EWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Alliance - Deep South' **IWA-DS Carnage Cup 2009 Winner *'International Wrestling Syndicate' **IWS World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **IWS World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Green Phantom **Tournament of the Icons (2002) *'NEXT LEVEL PRO WRESTLING' **NEXT LEVEL Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Northern Championship Wrestling' **Rookie of the Year (2000) *'Showcase Wrestling Revolution' **SWR International Championship (1 time) *'New Wrestling Championship' **NWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with "L'Exquis" FranCk Cotelli *'Top Of The World Wrestling' **TOW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jeremy Prophet *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked Eddy # 365 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2007. 1 Eddy defended the title with either Webb, Ca$h or Bailey under the Freebird Rule. External links * Profile * Profile Category:Stub Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:1978 births Category:1999 debuts Category:Acclaim Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat current roster Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Defiance Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Elite Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling current roster Category:Gung Ho Wrestling alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA Mid-South current roster Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Millenium Wrestling Federation alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:NWA Quebec Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Supershow alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Busted Knuckle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Revolution Wrestling alumni Category:Deathproof Fight Club alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Global Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Steel City Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni